catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
Lunarkit (WC2)
Lunarkit is a pure black she-cat with white speckles on her ear tips and tail tip. She has wide, sparkling light blue eyes.Revealed by Flowerblaze on July 2nd, 2011 History :Lunar was born as a kittypet, to Falina and Bandit. Lunar and her sister Flower are the youngest of their litter of four. They have an older sister, Luna, and an older brother, Moony. Lunar is very close to her father, and spends a lot of time with him. She is also very close to Flower, who is more like her best friend than sister. Her mother and father planned to escape from the nest, because their twolegs treated them horribly. Being young, Lunar didn't necessarily understand the cruelty with which their twolegs treated them with, as she had never known anything else. But she did know that her parents were very unhappy, and she wished that she could do something about it. During the night, Luna and her family were put out in the garage of the house, where there was boarded up hole in the wall. For nights at a time, her mother and father attempted to penetrate the hole. Finally, they managed to create a hole where all of them could just slip through. :In the dead of night, when the twolegs were fast asleep, her mother and father rounded them all up, and escaped through their newly made hole. :When they reach the forest, and begin to try to find a new home, winter sets in. Lunar immediately notices that her father is not himself, and has become more sluggish and tired, when normally he's very active and strong. Lunar often expresses her worries to Falina, who reassures her that they were all just tired from traveling so much. :After a few weeks of travel, the family finds a spot to rest for the night. Lunar falls asleep snuggled deep into her mother's fur. :She wakes up in the morning to find her father and brother gone. When Falina wakes up, Lunar can't understand why Falina doesn't seem concerned at all. When she questions her father and brother's where-abouts, Falina is quick to change the subject. :That night, Bandit and Mooney had not returned. When her older sister, Luna, begins to weep; Lunar starts to feel that all hope is lost. She had always known her sister to be fearless in the face of uncertainty. Falina finally settles them all down to tell them the truth. :Falina tells them that during that night, Bandit had passed away. Moony had gone to find a place to bury his father, but had not yet returned. As she tells the story, her mother begins to cry, for she had lost her mate, and she had no idea where her son was. :The next morning, Moony returns to his family at Dawn. When Lunar and Flower wake up, Moony, Falina, and Luna were getting ready to set off again. :When they start to travel once more, Luna notices that Moony is limping heavily on his back leg. Concerned she rounds up Lunar and Flower, and they hang back to examine his leg. Moony had gotten a large gash on the back of it, because he had been attacked by a badger. Falina is very shocked, and the family tries to find means of healing the wound. :A few days later, they find a tree. Luna discovers some sap on the tree, and Lunar watches as her sister begins to paw at it playfully. She returns to her brother to show him what she had found, and she accidently sticks the sap onto his hind leg. Fearing she had hurt it worse, she shrinks away worriedly, but he reassures her that it actually was very soothing. :The wound begins to heal during the next few days because of the tree sap. :But during the next quarter moon, Lunar and Flower wake up to find that their brother was brother gone. Falina is at a loss for what to say, and she is quite distressed. Flower and Lunar are crying, so Falina tries to restrain her own feelings to comfort them. :Weeks pass as they travel, and still they find no trace of Mooney. As winter gets worse, it becomes harder and harder to find food and shelter. The family begins to starve, but they keep on traveling. After a few weeks, they find themselves on an open moor, and they scent other cats but are too tired to think about hostile company. Lunar watches as Luna collapses to the ground out of exhaustion, and huddles closer to Flower and Falina as a group of strange cats appear on the horizon, and start towards them. :When the group of cats reach them, Falina steps protectively over her three kits, and challenges them. Lunar is impressed by her mother's fearlessness, and some of the strange cats had been as well. They are suspicious at first, but as Falina explains their story, they seem to grow sympathetic. They lead the four cats back to their camp, where they are taken to a special den, where they are given prey and water. :They are later introduces properly to Sunblaze, and his apprentice, Branchstrike, the two medicine cats of WindClan. Lunarkit is awed by the way they treated their wounds so quickly. :Over the next few days, Sunblaze keeps them in his den so that they could regain their strength. During this time, Lunar and Flower make good friends with the kits in the nursery, and Luna befriends Courserpaw. :When Falina thinks that they have regained their strength, she tells them all that they should get going. Despite her daughter's plees to stay in WindClan, Falina says that they really need to get traveling once more to find a new home, and to find Mooney. :Falina visits Cloudstar, and explains that they need to leave. Cloudstar asks if they really would have to go, and Falina reveals their back story to the Clan leader. Cloudstar is very sorry for them, having lost her own father and mother at a young age. She tells them that they could stay in WindClan forever if they wanted to. Falina insists that they should leave, wanting desperately to find Mooney. Cloudstar asks one more time if they could not stay. She once more talks of the ways of the Clan cats, and of their devotion and loyalty to each other. She also tells Falina that they might be able to find Mooney some day. Falina begins to think about her past life, and how she had been neglected. She starts to realize that their true home was here, and she turns to her daughters, saying that they could stay. Luna, Flower, and Lunar are overjoyed. Cloudstar is very happy about their decision, and announces their choice to stay to the Clan. Most of the Clan is very friendly towards them, and happy that they're staying. But some of the warriors don't think it's a good idea to accept more warriors into the Clan. :After a few more days of getting used to Clan life, and learning how their life works, Cloudstar performs the ceremony that would give them their Clan names. Falina becomes Hollycloud, Flower and Lunar become Flowerkit and Lunarkit, and Luna is given the name Blossompaw. :Lunarkit and Flowerkit are moved into the nursery with Hollycloud, where they would be staying until they were old enough to become apprentices; like Blossompaw. :One day, Lunarkit watches as a patrol including, her sister and her new friend, return to camp with a lot of prey. Lunarkit runs out of the nursery at this time, and watches as Courserpaw and a warrior called Ashenstream begin to practice battle moves on each other. She excitedly asks Blossompaw if she could play too, andBlossompaw warns her that it would probably get to rough, but she crouches down playfully herself and allows Lunarkit to attack her. After romping around with Blossompaw, Hollycloud shoos her back to the nursery where she is bombarded with questions about battle moves from Flowerkit. :Lunarkit greatly enjoys life in the Clan, and she and Flowerkit agree that they can't wait to be apprenticed. She befriends Swiftflight, one of the Clan's senior warriors. He often throws around moss balls for her to chase. Family Members Father: :Bandit:Revealed by Flowerblaze on July 2nd, 2011 Deceased, Member of StarClan Mother: :Hollycloud:Revealed by Flowerblaze on July 2nd, 2011 Living Brother: :Moony:Revealed by Flowerblaze on July 2nd, 2011 Status Unknown Sisters: :Blossompaw:Revealed by Flowerblaze on July 2nd, 2011 Living :Flowerkit:Revealed by Flowerblaze on July 2nd, 2011 Living References and Citations Category:Character Category:She-Cat Category:Kit Category:Living Characters Category:WindClan Cat Category:Nightfall's Characters